L5r talk:Imperial Court/Archive2
Today on I've just put the new Today on L5R section into the Main Page. This is part of my plan to hopefully generate some interest in the Wiki by making the front page more dynamic and directing to some more interesting articles. Hopefully, these type of thing will eventually branch into all of the groups and programs that can be found on other wikis. For now, it should spruce things up a bit by giving the front page some much-needed attention, not to mention the dynamic content. Tell me what you think, and we'll see how it goes. But most importantly, suggest new interesting articles. There's no voting process. If you think an article is interesting, then other people probably will, too; it will go on the Main Page. So go suggest stuff. I would like to have at least a week's worth of articles already formatted at any given time, so suggest to your heart's content. More importantly, I don't want to have to do this. My suggestions will be given lowest priority. I will only use them if no one else has suggested anything. Don't let this happen. Go nominate something. 15:17, 10 March 2006 (UTC) Featured articles Does anyone feel like we should begin voting for featured articles soon? there's been a lack of response lately to votes being suggested, but it's been on my brain, so I thought I would ask, anyway. 19:54, 13 March 2006 (UTC) Blocking OK, this has never actually come up before, and I definitely do not want it to make me seem heavey-handed. The Wiki has been spammed many times, but the Wikia staff usually takes care of that when it happens. Yesterday seems to be our first case of actual vandalism. The IP has been blocked for three months because of it. I think that is a good length of time for a first offense, with longer lengths for subsequent problems, but I was wanting to find out what everyone else thinks. Please, if you disagree for whatever reaosn, say so here. 15:49, 21 March 2006 (UTC) :I for one agree with you. If only the spammers used the same IP several times then we could actually stop them... --Majushi 16:07, 21 March 2006 (UTC) :: I also agree - its pretty annoying to browse through a few articles then come across one with links to porn, or whatever, or just random stuff thrown in. 3 months sounds like a good length for a first offense. --Trunks9809 13:45, 22 March 2006 (UTC) ::: 69.246.155.115 has also been spamming... well, not so much spam, but altering articles so they're pretty much unreadable (see Fu Leng) - I've 'undone' the edit, however. --Trunks9809 17:50, 26 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I saw that. The trouble is, he's done it three times this month, but each time with a different IP. I've taken the somewhat drastic step of protecting the article for now. I'll unprotect it in a few weeks, or once someone wants to make an edit to it (the Talk page is still unprotected). ::::And on a different note, the quickest way to revert changes is to go into the page history, view an old version of the page, click to edit, and then click save. It will ask you to make sure you want to overwrite the new page, but it will let you. :::: 13:54, 27 March 2006 (UTC) ::::: Aha, didn't know there was an easy way - I'll keep that in mind ^_^ --Trunks9809 06:55, 28 March 2006 (UTC) Userboxes OK, there's something new at L5R:Userbox. You may have seen these little things on Wikipedia or a score of other wikis, and I figured we might as well add them here. The instructions to use them are on the page, and the list is by no means complete, nor will it ever be. All the boxes use the same template, so you can make your own or change the ones listed as you see fit. 20:57, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Rokugani / Japanese Regarding some posting done on the 29th March; By this guy Personally i find the information interesting, but as it is about real japanese mythology i feel it does not belog here, but i didn't want to remove anything before getting some feedback from you guys... --Majushi 21:33, 29 March 2006 (UTC) additions to fortunes I would be the person adding the information regarding the Japanese mythology. I was probably a little over enthusiastic. I just spend hours compiling information on Japanese Mythology, as inspiration for a new campaign and then I discovered this site... some of my post were additions from the sourcebooks, but the rest was in an attempt to give more colour to the Emerald Empire, I figured it woulod get edited down anyway. feedback kolpm001@students.unisa.edu.au :The information is very cool, but the things you write here should be limited to the things you found in sourcebooks for l5r as opposed to real japanese mythology. If it's ok with the boss around here then it can stay, but if he has an issue with it then cutting down on the real mythology and leaving the sourcebook stuff would be my suggestion. We'll wait and see what Westonwyse says... --Majushi 09:16, 30 March 2006 (UTC) ::I'm torn. It really does not fit perfectly into the scope of this wiki, but I consider it to be very useful information, for exactly the reasons you said. I think it can stay, but it needs to be obviously non-canon in some way. I've tried something with Uzume. Tell me what you all think. ::And welcome aboard. It's always good to have new contributors around here. Do consider signing up for an account. So far, I've never gotten an email from Wikia, except for the Central mailing list (which you don't have to sign up for). 16:18, 30 March 2006 (UTC) :::Looks good. want me to add it on to the pages involved? --Majushi 19:13, 30 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Sure. I'll be helping, but my internet access is becoming more limited for now. I'm never sure how long I'll be able to spend on here, unfortunately. 14:03, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Newest Article Why doesn't the newest artical on the main page ever change. I have seen it switch twice in the past but no more. :Newest article switches when someone changes it. If you have written an article of substantial quantity and feel it could be put up on the newest article page... I usually change it whenever an article is written that seems worthy of this, but i must admit i have completely forgotten about this page for the last month or so... --Majushi 16:04, 5 May 2006 (UTC) ::OK, I thought it was suppose to be automatic. No worries. Have a nice day. :::No, unfortunately, it's done by hand. Which means when I (now Majushi & I) forget about it for a hwile, it doesn't change. If anyone better at MediaWiki than I knows a way to update it automatically, please let us know. But until then, it is at Template:NewItem, and anyone can feel free to update it when needed. :::On a similar note, no one should feel troubled to update anything here, including the front page templates. If it's something that we don't think you should be updating, it will be protected. 18:46, 5 May 2006 (UTC) New Pages How do i make a new page? Like for instance i have started a duels section within the battles of rokugan but i do not know how to make a new page i just know how to tack on to others.--Kakita Mazeru 21:05, 3 June 2006 (UTC) You can write the title of the page you want to create in the search bar. It will then give you the chance to create the page if it doesn't already exist... Alternatively you can use your own User Page or Talk page to create the link in... --Majushi 22:14, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :Or, if you type the title of the page you want to create into the search box on the left, one of the first lines on the search page will be "You can create an article with this title." As long as there is no article with that title, of course. 01:58, 4 June 2006 (UTC) ::That was what i was trying to say, except you said it better :( --Majushi 09:23, 4 June 2006 (UTC) :::Ah, sorry. That's why I shouldn't post here after my bedtime. 12:46, 4 June 2006 (UTC) References OK, I've made some broad changes to the references guidelines to reflect some handy features of MediaWiki that I discovered over last weekend. To alleviate the fears of anyone that might start to think they need to go back and change every article they have ever written, let me just say clearly that nothing needs to be changed because of this. As long as the articles have sources and are not copyright violations, I am happy. Of course, I will probably be making some changes as I see them. Eventually, we may want to cull out the old parenthetical citations to make the wiki more uniform, but I doubt we will get to that point any time soon. But I just want to stress that no one is required to do anything like this. Everything is fine the way it currently is. The one big benefit to this, in my mind, is that references can now be much more specific. It's never useful to see three paragraphs with a half-dozen thoughts and one citation at the end of a section. For this wiki to be useful and canon, information needs to be verifiable, and the more easily the better. I'm going to take one more cue from Wikipedia and add a "citation needed" template soon, and then I'll probably start making liberal use of it. But I'm just slightly unbalanced that way. 16:57, 9 June 2006 (UTC)